


［科幻］起来

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work, 伪科幻 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 起来，不愿做奴隶的人们。





	［科幻］起来

**Author's Note:**

> Summary与文无关。

科幻输出社团-引星塔作品。  
1  
米娜在黑暗中醒来。这里是一个面积不足十五平方米的小屋子，她的日常起居都在这里。作为女性属性得到极化的基因筛选婴儿，她迟早要被卖到哪个豪门大户，受到令人难以启齿的对待，最后到达20岁的寿限死去。但现在年仅十岁的她尚不知道这些，她只是摸索着按了一下电灯开关，然后疑惑为什么又停电了。  
就在她醒来的同一瞬间，人类政府科技总长、人类文明前无古人后无来者的绝对寡头政治独裁者、人称“雷达女”的人神半集成体混血儿250-1在量子化的无形之雾中消散。250-1的父亲来自一个对于人类来说犹如神明的超级文明，赐予了她的女儿以半集成体特性，以及控制一切能量存在形式的全频段能量转换技术，这导致过去的两三百年里人类的技术发展加快了足足一倍，也催生出250-1在政治、科技等多方面的超级独裁。250-1作为半集成体所不具有的集成体功能是自身的量子化，也即存在于全部的时空之中，便在物理参谋部的建议下进行了自身的量子化实验，然后极其悲惨地失败了。  
米娜还要再过几分钟才会知道250-1“死亡”的消息，但就在此刻，250-1的残余集成体意识已经在她身上悄悄坍缩了。她睁开一只眼睛观察着米娜的一举一动，颇为惊恐地打量着她所做的一切。  
使用极不灵敏的感应水龙头洗漱，用纸巾擦干净手上的水，在狭窄到令她产生幽闭恐惧症的厨房里做好饭，然后把那一小堆不知道是什么玩意端上餐桌。  
幸好就在桌子上还有一样她熟知的东西，那就是信用点芯片。芯片上闪烁着橘色的数字，在一片漆黑中女孩的瞳孔中倒映着一个“5”.  
“5?”她暗自惊叹，“这个女孩连乞丐都不如，怎么会有信用这么低的人。”  
实现按需分配的妥协方案是使用信用点芯片，基础生活物资的价格在5信用点之内，可以无限购买，再往上才会有限额。信用点是非消耗性的，只有被检测到失信行为或者建设性成就时信用点才会变动。这意味着如果一个人总是失信，他最后很可能活活饿死。各加盟全球联盟的共和国统一了流浪汉的信用点是10,这个女孩必定是有着十分特殊的身份才会降到10以下。  
又或者，只是个惯偷罢了。  
米娜狼吞虎咽地吃完了饭，丝毫没意识到自己大脑中有一个上帝视角的意识体在观望。她看了一眼钟（又是一个令250-1啧啧称奇的东西），刚要在训练前的最后五分钟进行一局指尖游戏消遣，就有人拍开她的房间门。来人是个中年研究员，他大吼：“快出来参加集会！雷达女……250-1，她死了！”  
米娜换上连体训练服出了门。这时250-1的意识体一阵痉挛，她意识到自己的状态在人类眼中已算是死亡，也意识到自己的处境过于糟糕，不仅是无法言语、无法行动的困难，连天生能够收发一切信息的雷达都无法使用，她意识到自己就要昏过去了。  
保护性昏迷，半集成体的一员250-2告诉她，250-944则告诉她直到米娜的人格完全崩溃她才会醒来。预言派的257-17安慰道，它预感到那个时刻的到来不会太久。  
250-1昏了过去。与此同时米娜来到训练室。  
2  
训练室中已经站满了人，和平时空旷的感觉不一样，这次的拥挤让米娜觉得有些恐怖。刚才呼喊她的中年研究员已经满脸喜色地加入了训练师队伍，说是悼念集会，其实包括极化体在内的大部分人都是满脸喜色，人类并不感激250-1,或者说想让她死的人占大多数。250-1发明了基因编辑技术，但这项技术仅凭人类自己也能掌握，他们在肆无忌惮使用技术的同时抱怨250-1踏破了人类最后的伦理底线，让她成为人类欲望的替罪羊。米娜对于给他们带来全部苦难的这位雷达女并没有什么恶感，甚至隐隐约约的有些感激，因为她知道即使没有这些苦难也会有其他的苦难，但她可能再也接触不到社会上层的人了。  
集会几乎沦为狂欢和滥交派对，米娜费了好一番心思才没被卷进去。她的其他同胞们在和研究员毫无节制地欢呼喝饮，作为极化女性个体她们的本能比一般人更强烈，但米娜能克制住这种本能。她比这里的所有极化女性个体都更优秀，是这一代基因筛选婴儿中最优秀的一个，因此拥有少许不服从的权利。至于其他的女孩儿们，对于被施加的痛苦她们不能反抗，而且也不想反抗。  
米娜静悄悄地踱进监护人的宿舍区，这种时候总会有一个人和她一样不愿参加派对。果然，自己监护人宿舍的灯亮着。  
其他监护人即使是在私下也时常对他们的女孩儿们做些所谓“训练”，只有她的监护人从来没那么做过，尽管面对的是极化女性中最诱人的个体。有传闻说他曾经是被训练并贩卖的男性极化个体之一，辗转又回到了这里工作，不过这类传闻从没有得到过证实。  
米娜推开门，监护人山和繁春和以前一样坐在桌前码字。山和看到她，温和地笑了一下，关闭桌上的信息窗口转过来看着她：“不想参加集会？”  
“繁春先生，她们太吵了。”米娜抱怨一声，扑进繁春怀里。繁春摸了摸她的头，接着从置物架上拈起什么东西递给她：“这个给你。之前出差的时候见到树了，经过允许之后摘了两片叶子。”  
米娜接过来，是两片还泛着角质光泽的青绿树叶。她问道：“这是什么树的叶子？”  
“是玉兰树的。去的时候还没开花，开了花估计会很漂亮吧。”  
“您这里有认识树木的书吗？我想看。”米娜说。繁春从旁边书架上拿走一个芯片递给她，带着些她看不懂的意味笑道：“不要给别人看。”  
米娜把芯片和叶子塞进连体衣上隐秘的衣兜里，一片噪点图案的连体衣很难看出来哪里塞了东西。她道了晚安就离开监护人宿舍区，回到自己的宿舍珍而重之地藏起树叶，把芯片插进电子书。  
她的舍友们也会带回来监护人的书，正常的封面下都是些低劣的色情小说，这本翻过封面之后却是再正常不过的树木图鉴。米娜惊奇地摇摇头，一口气从头翻到尾，没有一页是不正常的。  
“在看什么？”已经有不那么放纵的舍友回来了，过来看了一眼电子书上的内容，惊奇得连连摇头。米娜翻到第一页开始看，一边思考如果不是色情小说的话自己监护人的那个笑容究竟是什么意思。  
3  
十五岁，正是情窦初开的年纪。只能接触到同性伙伴和监护人的女孩们被严格训练不得与同性伙伴交往，因此在这个时段大部分监护人的态度都摇身一变，从凶神恶煞变成翩翩绅士，好在本次任职期间体会一把少女毫无保留的爱情。毕竟十六岁时女孩就要以一个不可思议的高价卖出，女孩们的成长更是让他们前所未有地感觉到危机。  
脱离了雷达女的人类社会风云巨变，军事联盟三巨头亚欧美开始了此起彼伏的小动作，至今仍未确定一个战略平衡体系。上层人士生活压力骤增，其后果就是基地产品的价格空前高涨，几乎所有的监护人都想尽快从被监护对象身上牟利，对于爱情的渴望也就没那么强烈了。情窦初开的这批少女暂时陷入无人看管状态，有一两对竟然真的发展成为了同性情侣。  
米娜没有对任何伙伴产生情愫，她爱上了她的监护人。原因显而易见，其他监护人同时监护七八个女孩子，而她的这位只监护她一个。米娜能够成为最优秀的个体和他脱不了干系，从很小的时候米娜就觉得他的训练与其说是为了让她达到既定目标，不如说是他们的一种合作，少女比其他人更加轻松也更自由，监护人能够完成他的任务。最重要的是他从来没对她做过任何超越监护被监护关系的事情，始终对她非常温柔，并未因她的年龄而改变态度。  
尽管如此，这并没能让米娜所受的痛苦减轻多少。繁春教给她的所有知识都成了累赘，在这个世俗道德早被摒弃干净的地方没有一点用处。她只是忍耐着就觉得痛苦到窒息，更别提那些试图反抗的女孩的惨叫。  
在其他所有女孩的监护人都出去跑市场的一个下午，米娜溜出了宿舍，带着那两片玉兰树叶子中的一片去找繁春。繁春仍然在码字，看见她来了露出一点惊异，不过很快就和往常一样问她：“有什么事呢？”  
“繁春先生……我喜欢您。”米娜把叶子拿出来，脸红心跳着说，“您能和我在一起的话，就收下这个吧！因为是一对……”她有点说不下去了，刚才的那些告白基本上都是教科书式的，在繁春看来肯定很可笑。然而繁春只是遗憾地笑了一下，摸了摸她的头，说：“不行。非常抱歉，但我不能接受。”  
这个拒绝也很教科书式。繁春的神情黯然到米娜不忍直视，她忍不住问道：“明明您想和我在一起，为什么不接受呢？”  
“不行，在一起是一辈子的事……我监护的孩子只有你一个，没有其他人那么有钱。”繁春说，“而且……算了。”  
“而且什么？”  
“没什么。我很抱歉。”繁春再次回答。米娜忍不住一问到底：“到底是怎么了？”  
“我回来这里工作就是为了可以给你们减轻一些痛苦，但治标不治本，如果能够把这种基地全都关闭的话……”  
这时突然有人闯进来，米娜和繁春都惊了一下，是一个刚跑完市场回来的训练官。他看了一眼米娜还有她拿着的树叶，狞笑道：“真有艳福啊。不如你也一起来吧？”  
“不……只有她不行！快走！”繁春一把挣脱那人伸过来的手把米娜推出去，米娜懵懵懂懂的不知道他为什么要这么做，但凭本能也明白了不能继续待在这里。为什么繁春看起来这么慌张？  
她跑出房间，听见那人咒骂了一声，繁春轻声的哀求。她忍不住停下脚步躲在一扇单面玻璃门后偷听，听见繁春轻柔的声音道：“不要再打她的主意，您知道规矩的。”  
“你在这里算什么东西？就算当了教官还是一样的贱，你完了就该轮到她了。”那人咬牙切齿地说，“当年还是我训练的你！你就……”  
“别说了，”繁春的声音低到几乎听不见，“您想怎么做都无所谓。别对她下手。”  
接着细碎的呻吟盖过了一切，昔日写在教科书上的下流话统统被那人用来咒骂繁春。米娜不太明白发生了什么，她探头看了一眼，惊骇地捂住嘴。  
那人没有关门，即使繁春再三恳求也没让他关上。此刻就在她眼前，照顾了她十一年、蓝发的精灵似的教官正在被侵犯，哭泣着请求对方至少把门关上。  
这一瞬间米娜觉得自己心脏的血液在倒流，并不存在的锐痛深深扎入她的脑海，她爆发出一阵惨烈的哀嚎。米娜觉得自己所有的道德观、人生观、价值观都在全面崩塌，因为教给她这些的人已经屈服于它们的对立面。  
预言派先醒了过来，欢呼着预言的应验，然后是259-1、250-2、250-944.250-1在最后的最后醒来，睁开双眼看着女孩的意识逐渐抽离。  
在人类的欲望旁，雷达女重生了。  
250-1的意识逐渐覆盖了米娜的，她意识到自己需要一个全新的人类代号。循声跑过来的两位训练官已经在清除地上的血污，其中一位步伐还不怎么稳定。  
“你怎么了，米娜？”他用带着点颤抖的声音问。  
250-1看了他一眼，冷笑的嘴角几乎裂到耳根，把两位都吓了一跳：“别那么叫我。我是尼禄……你们的暴君，雷达女。”  
接着，她就消失在两位训练官眼前。  
4  
250-1花了一点时间来适应真正的人类身体，胸前一对很大的乳房很碍事，她本想去掉，但发现自己失去了完全掌控能量的能力，不禁暴怒地咆哮出声。剩下的一点点能力被接收派用来在头上造了一对雷达，她对电磁波、光和中微子的掌控力还在，换句话说就是仍然没有失去信息雷达这一功能。  
她需要信息。目前躯体的人类记忆还没有完全融入她的意识，她对目前的状况一无所知。  
她隐身起来，潜入了刚刚探测到的这座基地的资料库。  
资料库由错综复杂的管道组成，雷达女给它建立的立体图像是一团由千把根钢铁管道组成的方形毛线球。她随便接收了一台中央电脑泄露出来的电磁波，立即就分析出了自己这具身体的资料所在。  
权限不是问题，至今为止人类所有的电脑在集成体的技术派面前都是人工智障。250-1顺利进入了自己的资料库，入目都是些奇怪的资料，比如这具身体的三围尺寸之类的，她找了半天终于找到了个人身份信息。  
米娜，没有姓氏，监护人是山和繁春，现年15岁。250-1看了一眼更新时间，距离她的昏迷已过去五年。  
她在心底默默冷笑，就五年时间，人类内斗还斗不完，更别指望发展出足以反抗她的技术。接着她看到这具身体的寿限是20年，不禁暴跳如雷。这岂不是说，五年内找不回自己的能力就会像个普通人类一样死掉？！  
她不知道的是，如果她没能醒过来，米娜也许活不到寿终正寝。  
基地概况，250-1这才看到这个基地究竟是做什么用的，终于明白了为什么一开始看到的全都是身体状况资料，气得直接砸碎了阅读器。她万万没想到自己作为集成体之女竟然要委身于这样一具糜烂的躯体。姑且了解了一下监护人的职责之后她完全明白了这个位置的实质是什么，说白了就是白嫖。  
250-1从来没想过人类的丑恶欲望竟能让他们圈禁同类，豢养牟利。她愤怒得几乎无法维持自己的隐身形态，突然，她感觉到脑中的声音多了一个。  
【集成派苏醒。集成派苏醒】  
【能力已集成，能力可随意调用】  
【是否需要解决「愤怒」的源头】  
看来自己对集成体功能的掌控已经回归中央集成体了。250-1嘴角泛上标志性的冷笑，从前这具躯体的主人窝窝囊囊、逆来顺受，权当是她给这人报仇便宜她了。她握了握拳头，感觉到空气的漩涡在指尖聚集。  
就先去解决那个监护人吧。向罪该万死的这个所谓基地宣告的毁灭，就以他作为鲜血的旗帜。

雷达女穿行在走廊的光中，经过的地方所有电流都停止了流动，灯光寂灭，仿佛她就是黑暗的女神诺克斯。250-1期望达到的就是这种效果，她要让所有人类知道他们统治者的回归。  
一路上没有一个人，也许是由于这附近区域的功能是保存和记忆，暂时还没有人前来这里搜寻失踪者。即使250-1没有身体原主米娜的记忆，她也知道自己现在绝对是处于被搜捕的状态。  
她能够感应到前方三十米有一个人，就是先前和她那监护人行苟且之事的壮硕训练官。她心情颇佳地绕过了这人，多亏了他才能最终压垮原来那个窝囊废。她决定赏他多活几分钟，反正待会儿整个基地都会毁灭。她继续前行，不远处就是那个蓝头发的监护人，他正往指挥中心跑去，可能要报告什么东西，已经在指挥中心门口验证了面部信息。250-1的怒火一下子就烧毁了理智，周围的气温骤然降到零度以下，与此同时仿佛是怒火的具象化一般的一道长十几米的火龙贯穿了整个指挥中心门前的走廊。那个人的身体一下子僵住，250-1操纵着火避开他的要害部位，同时调节能量分布让他整个人陷入寒冷状态。蓝发的监护人一下子跪在地上，转过头浑身颤抖着难以置信地看着她。  
“哈，不堪一击！”250-1狂笑着，火焰点燃了他身上的黑色制服。那人痛苦地呻吟了一声，250-1逐渐加热那团火，直到那人完全化为一滩水，与此同时周围的空气也已经冷到在火撤去后让那滩水瞬间结冰。  
最后那难以置信的眼神，是在疑惑些什么？难道会有罪犯对自己的罪行一无所知？雷达女好笑地看着那滩水，几分钟前那个人的所想投射进她的脑海，一团乱麻。为什么她会发出火焰、为什么她要杀了我、我做错什么了吗……还真是个三观彻底崩坏了的人类，死不足惜。  
就在这时，她感觉到一丝强烈的意识波动出现在集成体中。起初她没有意识到那是什么，直到集成意识向她报告检测到人格残留，她才意识到恐怕这具身体原主的人格因为强烈的外部条件变动而被暂时唤醒了。  
“你是谁？你为什么要杀了繁春先生？”  
蓦然出现的声音让250-1纵声狂笑，她一边大笑着一边回答说：“为什么？你这个被奴隶教育蒙蔽了头脑的小虫，难道不知道他对你做的那些究竟意味着什么？”  
“他做了什么？！你这无知的蠢货，我头脑中的记忆还不够你看的？”  
250-1没想到会遇到叱骂，她皱起眉仔细扫描着这个意识的深层波动，感觉到了些记忆的痕迹。对方的意识波动突然强烈起来，集成体意识一下子浸入那些记忆之中，雷达女真切地体会到了那些记忆片段。  
集成体中的共感派，其能力就是把接收派的信息共感传输给集成体意识，平时为了避免集成体被感性干扰通常不开启。而这次共感派被动共享了女孩的感受，雷达女几百年来第一次体会到了不同于狂喜的正面情绪，有点温暖、有点令人担心，尽管她对此十分抵触，那种情绪却并不讨厌。  
那蓝发的男人就是米娜口中的“繁春先生”啊。令人惊异的是，他并不像250-1想象的那样对这具身体实施了不知道多少次侵犯，而是一次都没有过。250-1看到他教给米娜知识，在训练中放水，在米娜不参加集会时陪着她度过一个个夜晚。250-1甚至能感受到更多，这个男人并非性无能，但直到最后时刻都没有对米娜做过什么僭越的事。  
一丝丝后悔攀上250-1心头，她想再问几个问题，米娜却已经沉睡了，也许跟她那次一样要沉睡很久，甚至有可能直到这具身体的寿限都不会醒来。  
这就是人类所谓的爱吗？250-1愣愣地任由一幕幕画面从脑海中划过，看着地上的一洼冰畦。那些斑驳的色块在几分钟前还是一个人，给了这具身体的原主生命中唯一一份爱的人。  
半集成体中的集成派可以操纵能量制造身躯，但永远造不出活人的大脑。250-1想要把这人复活过来问个清楚，可惜那只是痴心妄想。她感觉到，集成体中最后一个感性单位也完全崩溃了。  
既然不可能得到爱了，那就彻底毁灭所有得不到的爱好了。  
雷达女意识到集成体的思维正在钻牛角尖，赶紧好笑地把它拽了回来。死了个人而已，值得这样大惊小怪吗？何况死的这人与自己毫无关系，只跟这具身体的原主有点关系而已。责任是种疾病，作为集成体的250-1没有责任这种概念。  
就在这时，奇异的传输开始了。  
5  
也许是摒弃了理智的原因，脑海中不再有人类共感的干扰，雷达女感觉到有什么东西正在从高维时空朝自己飞来。那是一些极微小的东西，接收派伸出无形的手指接住它们，只是微不足道的高能粒子，尽管罕见却也不奇怪。奇怪的是加速这些粒子的通道和它们的加速起点，并不是什么加速器，而是时空本身。在递减的能级中，由于相对论，来自高维时空的高能粒子能级会越来越高，最后突破低维时空的禁锢超越光速，穿梭到过去、现在和未来。250-1接住的这些粒子就是突破了时空穿越而来，和她五年前实验失败的前一秒感觉到的一模一样，她感觉到自己和所有的时空之间，有了一条细若游丝的通道。  
这就是曾经梦寐以求的自身的量子化？！250-1体会着狂喜的冲刷，同时也意识到，现在她已经可以回到过去了解那次实验失败的原因。尽管追究它已经没有意义，但可以避免在未来探索未知领域时犯同样的错误。  
250-1闭上眼睛，集成派在无形的超维上感受到了联结通道的颤动，它摸索着找到通道泄露出的高能粒子，将自身的存在一头扎了进去。

250-1出现在国际集成体事务组织总部，这个组织的一大帮人唯一的任务就是向人类传达250-1的一切指令，只有在极少数的情况下才会成为250-1的参谋部。此时正是五年前，250-1进行实验的前十分钟，组织大厅十分安静，白色半卵形的论坛和环幕回荡着雷达女的脚步声。她想了想还是选择隐匿了身型和声音，跟上阴暗走廊拐角几个行色匆匆的怪异的白大褂。  
那是几个参谋部的物理学家，也是当今地球上唯一真正明白250集成体发明原理的物理学家。250-1跟上他们，讶异地发现他们竟然走进了原则上实验期间禁止入内的高维时空联结装置调控室。进行量子化实验是少数250-1需要跟参谋部商议的事情，因为高维时空联结装置需要人类建造，装置的成功与否也并无保障，如果强行调用人类世界的资源很容易引起整个社会的愤怒。尽管灭掉全人类也能随意调用那些资源，但毕竟是要费劲许多，250-1便满足了人类提出的种种小要求，以让他们建造这个巨大无比的联结装置。  
调控室并不能看到装置的全貌，只能看到层层防导弹玻璃之后有一个灰扑扑、茄子似的金属容器，容器上扣着各种管道、阀门，有一个十分奇妙的天线只露出了半根，那就是放大版的雷达女头顶的天线，只不过比起那个要粗糙许多，也原始许多。  
那几个物理学家忙活了一阵找出各种各样的对照表，饿虎扑食似的扑到信息反馈窗口前，带着如饥似渴的表情阅读那些一闪而过的代码和集成体语。250-1在那个窗口上看到了“联结完毕”和“接收派已接收粒子流”的集成体语，想来是通道已经建立成功了。她回忆着接下来的事情，当时突然感觉到联结断开，正处于那个茄形容器内、半集成体半人身形态的她受到了错路高能粒子流的猛烈轰击，就仿佛她是狂风暴雨中的一个靶心。当时还正在努力进入时空通道的她一下子就分了神，维持人身的能量全部逸散，又被高能粒子流吸收、蒸发。她用最后一丝理智控制那些能量逸散得温和些，尽管如此在集成体意识坠入时空通道的前一秒她还是听见了巨大的爆炸声。  
那些物理学家正在争论着，为首那个名为汤姆的物理学家激动得张开双臂，浑身颤抖着大吼：“可我们为什么要冒那个风险？！她就要成功了，人类会获得更大的发展机遇！”  
第二个物理学家，250-1还记得他的名字应该是祖投，他阴冷地接了一句：“难道人类就要一直依靠这个该死的杂种？谁知道什么时候她那集成体意识会发展到已经不需要人类的地步？”  
250-1大概意识到接下来会怎样了，她愤怒得几乎想现身杀死这群人，但理智促使她沉默下来。祖父悖论，如果她此时阻止这群人，就会导致她永远无法阻止这群人，最后仍然回到她没能阻止这群人的那个结果。她沉默着静观其变，另外几个物理学家都赞成祖投，嘴里囔囔着些“学科探索的过程”“人类的赞歌就是勇于反抗的赞歌”之类的话，大家便都争论起来，调控室里充满了焦灼的空气。  
“都别说了，”祖投突然大吼一声，从腰间抽出一把匕首引刀出鞘，一下子掷到汤姆背上。汤姆愣住了，两眼暴突看着祖投，祖投一脚把他踹倒在地上。  
“反正待会儿都是死，这个时候死了也没什么区别。”祖投说。物理学家们纷纷阴沉地点头，其中一个说：“如果能让物理学突破雷达女桎梏的话，我死而无憾。”  
这时信息窗口上信息滚动的速度已经达到了人眼无法看清的程度，祖投缓缓走到控制台前，拉下了放入高能粒子流的拉杆。这对于他们来说也许是极为悲壮庄严的一刻，帮助人类永远摆脱外星独裁者的桎梏；在250-1看来却极其可笑，他们冒死换来的五年解放被人类的内斗消耗，最后她仍然得到了她想要的。  
没有任何警告，因为250-1从来没预料过会有这种情况。这时共感派开始囔囔着要复苏感性单元，否则集成体会在人类可笑的尊严上吃大亏的。250-1挥挥手让共感派闭嘴，屏息凝神观察着接下来的事情。  
屏幕中的茄形容器一下子发生了爆炸，过了两秒，冲击波传到了调控室。几个物理学家一下子跌翻在地上，紧紧捂住耳朵，但250-1能看出来其中的几个已经永久失聪了。  
那是来自地狱的声音，雷达女自己的尖叫回荡在天地间，她都没意识到当时自己发出了那么大的声音。很快尖叫声就消失了，雷达女冷眼旁观几位物理学家站起来愣愣地面面相觑，然后哭叫着抱成一团。  
她现在只想骂娘，自己那也许早已飞到太阳系外的人类奶妈，或许捎带着人类奶妈的前几辈祖宗。她没想到工业时代的人类自己选择依靠她发展科技竟会被几代后的物理学家理解为她封锁了人类的探索之路，想自己探索就别求着她传授技术啊！回程的路上250-1仍然出离愤怒，直到再次回到训练基地她才冷静下来。  
现在当务之急是血洗这个训练基地，然后血洗人类世界。集成体的发展缺了人类并不会停滞，地球自然界的资源也不会因为人类而停止循环，但任由这些无知的瘠薄生物继续繁衍却有可能危及整个半集成体。250-1一边思考一边走出基地的大门，随手点燃了大门的钢铁门框。  
万亿吨级的爆炸在她身后震得地动山摇，大地裂开一道深渊犹如巨口般吞噬着地面上的一切，所有的景物都被冲击波扭曲得支离破碎，深渊中涌出致命的熔岩，与刚刚熔化的金属瀑布一起飞上天空，几乎媲美一颗小行星撞击带来的灾难。尚未熔化的钢铁绽开丑陋的恶之花，而在花朵其中点缀的一粒粒小血珠根本微不足道。250-1从不回头看爆炸，共感派体贴地过滤了冲击波带来的视觉效应和纯能爆炸带来的听觉效应，她静默地站在熔岩和铁雨中，那些致命的灰烬都自动绕开她的身躯，尽管她身周充盈着氧气却没有任何爆炸发生。  
250-1抬起头，看着面前幽灵幻影般的女子。她的身材丰满且自然，面容沉静，带着时光沉淀下来的悠远淡然。  
“你是谁？”她沉稳地发问，她很确信这是集成体意识的一个幻觉，估计是共感派或者接收派搞的小恶作剧，她不介意偶尔和它们玩玩小把戏。  
“我是未来的你，未来的雷达女。”女子淡然开口，250-1心中一惊，下意识呼叫预言派，257-17却连连否认不是他们干的。对面的女子说：“请你不要毁灭人类。人类仍有巨大的成长空间，你必须带领他们走出童年。”  
“必须？凭什么？”250-1又狂笑起来，“我会活下来，而人类不会！即使我只代表半个集成体文明，但我相信我们的文明是更优秀的文明，理当存活。”  
女人只是摇了摇头，神色中带着了然的调侃。她抬头看了看四周的漫天飞雨，带着一两分寂寥道：“最终还是输给了自己啊。这算是恶有恶报吗？”  
“为什么？”250-1震惊地问。女人没有回答，她身周的能量场以肉眼可见的速度衰减，金属海潮席卷而来。女人留在250-1视野中的最后一个表情，是一个无奈的微笑。  
250-1震惊地看着她就这样消失，这才意识到自己眼睁睁看着所谓未来的自己死在了眼前。集成体的意识一片乱麻，各派吵得不可开交，最终都沉默下来，最高执政官250-1的声音传入每一个基础单元之中。

“我们是更加优秀的文明。尽管只继承了父辈一半的意志，但我们比人类社会更加紧密，比人类社会更加先进。半集成体终有一日能成为完全体，但人类社会必将在自相残杀中土崩瓦解！所以，无论那个女人是什么身份，她所说的话都不能阻挡集成体前进的步伐！”  
“当一切绊脚石被消去，集成体将会永存！”

欢呼，尖叫，充斥着整个集成体意识，250-1不得不稳定了情绪安抚吵吵囔囔的各派。她已经很久没发表过这样的演说了，代码能够传达的意志有限，只有集成体语才能真正唤起集成体的认同感。她握了握拳，感受着头顶的雷达天线重新变得灼热起来。  
当一切绊脚石被消去，集成体将会永存。为了集成体的存亡她可以做出任何事，因此，最后活下来的一定是集成体文明，而非无耻的人类文明。至于那个女人的话，她会考虑考虑，暂时不毁灭人类。她想要试试看如果是她帮助人类社会这棵大树剪除病枝、施肥培土能否让人类社会摆脱他们卑劣的本能，如果人类能够醒悟，那么说不定还能姑且作为集成体前进的工具。  
如果没能醒悟的话，她将毫不犹豫地给予人类一个背刺。  
6  
“昨日，一座非法地下建筑遭到疑似重磅炸弹袭击，造成地下配重严重损坏，地下水受到污染，当地部门正在积极调查……”  
250-1懒懒地听着接收派收到的网络信号，站在百层楼顶俯瞰下面的城市。在这个高度看大部分城市都不过是地表的贴图，在一片漆黑的大地上中亮闪闪的，很不真实。250-1很久没有过这么惬意的时候了，虽然她不喜欢城市风景，但偶尔也会吹吹风。  
她注意到这座城市中出现了反抗军，作为亚洲的首都北京这可不是什么好事。反抗军学着两个世纪前的先辈们在城市中涂抹标语，然后被执法机器人扣押。他们要反抗的是阶级固化和人工智能暴政，却被这两者牢牢扼住脖子。250-1倒是觉得他们说不定可以利用，因为反抗军的首领——莎菲妮特•布莱克，在她看来实在是这个时代人类的顶尖人才，不知为何没能得到重用。她决定试试与反抗军合作，如果是她的话一个人解决掉所有寡头完全没问题。  
但现在不是时候，250-1在步行街上漫步，时不时晃到小食摊点要点东西，再把体验共享给整个集成体。几年没见，街上的树更少了。这个时候共感派和集成派罕见地没有吵架，而是一起接受了最高执政官的共享。  
“执政官很久没有这样过了。”  
“味道不错。谢谢您。”  
“我259-9由衷地……”  
轻柔的赞叹声和笑语笼罩着集成体，250-1突然错觉这样似乎也不错，只要这个世界不发生战争，一切都会这样下去，直到集成体文明壮大到足够取代人类。  
250-1甩了甩头，她进入潜行状态，命令接收派随时准备导航。她要前往反抗军大本营，那是一处非法地下建筑，在北京圈外，250-1要到达那里不费吹灰之力。  
她采用了精确制导，用了百万分之一秒的时间出现在那处地下建筑。要混进去也很容易，集成派可以轻易控制她存在的形式，哪怕钻石做成的墙壁都能直接穿过去。  
她悄悄前往那位地下皇帝的宝座，莎菲正靠在沙发上打盹，随时准备醒来的样子，真是一位很警觉的皇帝。她倒是个十足的美人，无论是容貌还是身材都无可挑剔，穿着十足挑逗的露胸短旗袍和短靴，靴侧竟然是一把军刺。她难道以为这种冷兵器能防御任何刺客？  
250-1显了形，使用的是身为雷达女时的双马尾萝莉形象。她轻触一下莎儿的脸颊，道：“该醒了。”  
莎菲妮特一下子跳起来，用那把军刺刺穿了250-1的身体。250-1没有闪躲，只是微笑着看着她。军刺进入身体的部位没有一滴血流出来。  
“您是雷达女？您还活着？”莎儿反应很快，立刻收回军刺，没有惊动任何守卫，“请问您前来的目的是什么？”  
不愧是地下的皇帝，和那些无脑热血下线是不一样的，看到她还能保持冷静。250-1说:“我谋划刺杀亚洲皇帝，您有什么意见？”  
“杀一个人不够。”莎儿瞥了她一眼，像是不敢相信雷达女的幼稚，“现在我们的实力还不够强大。”  
“刺杀一整个寡头政治集团呢？”250-1问。  
“您把人看得太重了。在人工智能暴政时代，谁掌握了人工智能……”莎儿说到一半突然微微一笑，“我忘记了，您就是最强大的人工智能。那么我们可以考虑合作。”  
250-1皱皱眉头，她并不认可集成体是人工智能这种言论。莎儿接着说：“我们需要您提供一些信息，包括守卫数据等等，请您戴上这个。”  
她早有准备似的命人拿出了一个盒子，盒子里面是个微芯片。250-1拿起来端详了一下，莎儿解释道：“这个是为了发送信息，您作为世界上最强的雷达绝不会错过一点点信息吧。”  
越来越不对劲了。250-1感觉到这芯片里至少有三组神经栓炸弹，难道她以为自己是有大脑、有神经系统的真正意义上的生物？250-1无所谓地把芯片吞了下去，莎儿眼中闪过一丝惊异的光芒，接着笑道：“您接受的方式果然与众不同。我们需要一个计划，请您这边来。”  
现有人类凭借任何手段都不可能控制雷达女，250-1有恃无恐地跟着她走进战略规划部门，门在她身后砰地合上。

250-1潜行在城市下错综复杂的管道中，她不想耗费多余的能量，只想直取首级。政府因为那个基地被毁灭的方式而有了防范，他们一定以为是来自北美或者欧洲的大当量热核武器，可又有哪个联合体制造出了万亿吨级的热核武器，又有什么防御系统能抵挡它呢。250-1嘲笑着人类的愚蠢，在约定好的时间点释放了万亿吨级的能量冲击。这次的冲击足够毁灭北京圈，但她控制了能量的爆发范围，只让它毁灭了政府圈。乱石穿空，大地崩裂，亚洲联盟的首府就这样毁灭了。  
就在同一时刻，集成体内爆发了不明讨论。这是执政官头一次完全没听懂集成体在争论什么，接收派、集成派、共感派三大派别的回路都被完全占据，只有预言派发出了些不完整的集成体语像是求救。250-1全面暴露在人类的防御中，反抗军的枪声响起，三发子弹打碎了她的头颅。  
原来他们打的是这个主意——250-1意识一片恍惚，血肉模糊的头部在下一秒凝聚回原本的样子，集成派被250-1强行接管，扫荡了集成体内的单元病毒。  
她刚才又死了一次。只不过死去的是暂时的肉体，但即便如此也令她大吃一惊。  
“见鬼了，他们竟能发明出对集成体的病毒？”250-1且惊且怒，她居然这么容易就被莎儿利用了，那女人利用她毁灭了整个亚洲政治中心，估计下一步就是自己称帝。  
最高执政官的权限是压倒性的优势，整个250集成体很快恢复了正常运转，安保派战战兢兢地向250-1汇报安保状况，还是没逃过被完全洗牌的命运。集成体的未开拓地带有大量更强韧的独行单元，让他们进入集成体高层总好过保留那些无用残余，只有人类才会那么做。  
看来反抗军已经没必要留了，或者说——整个人类文明都没有存在的必要了。这一次执政官的权限还能强行夺舍，下一次谁知道会发生什么。250-1回到反抗军大本营，毫不犹豫地毁灭了那里。  
杀人已经没有了实感，全世界所有能连接网络的地方都显示出250-1的通告。她正在系统地毁灭人类，一个接一个聚居点被摧毁，只有在能量相对不足的时刻她才会停下来和人类对话。人类军队指挥部首先被毁灭，然后是所有的核武器存放点。她采用了比较柔和的方式销毁那些核武器，把它们转换成的能量照单全收。那些东西转换成能量可是不小的数字，足够她没有任何能量补充地毁灭全人类。  
“您能否考虑一下留下足够文明存续的数字？”北美皇帝和欧洲皇帝都在苦苦哀求，250-1置之不理，但那美式英语好像唤醒了她内心的什么东西，一个声音正在缓慢复苏。  
“你为什么要毁灭人类？”  
起初250-1没认出来这个声音就来自自己那一半人类意识的最深处，还以为是接收派接受到了哪个小女孩的表层思维。毁灭了两三个北美城市她才意识到，这个女孩像是跟着她行进的一双眼睛，所有话语都随着她的动作而吐露。  
“你为什么要毁灭蒙特利尔？”  
“安大略是我的故乡！拜托你……”  
“这里是北美的小首府！不能毁灭！停下！”  
持续不断的请求和命令让250-1迷惑不解，她停下来问道：  
“你是谁？”  
“我是米娜，被你夺舍的人。我想我必须和你谈谈。”  
“没什么谈的必要。”250-1冷笑一声，米娜轻轻叹息，然后仿佛有一双柔软的手拢住250-1的眼睛，米娜轻柔地说：“你的集成体教给了我一点点意识控制的方法，我在此之后就要永远沉睡了，但我不得不阻止你。人类已经毁灭了一半了。”  
她是怎么知道这些的？！250-1意识到接收派和共感派恐怕都出了问题，否则这女孩不可能知道这种种知识。她跌入了一个奇怪的幻境，彩色的无形之物在星空中翻滚，她跌入了星空。  
米娜就漂浮在星空中看着她。她脸上带着柔和的表情，250-1试图呼唤集成体，却没有得到回应。  
“别尝试了。这里是你自己的意识世界，半集成体干涉不了这里。”还是人类的血统被利用了！250-1怒不可遏，朝她大吼：“你要干什么？”  
“我必须阻止你。你杀了繁春先生，还试图毁灭人类文明，我不能原谅你，一定会阻止你的。”米娜说。250-1哈哈大笑:“痴心妄想！你以为这样就能困住我？这种方法只能损伤你自己的意识，对我没有影响。”  
“但预言派告诉我，阻止你不仅对人类的未来有影响，对集成体的未来也有影响。我不知道所谓影响是指什么，但我必须这么做。”  
都是些废话。250-1摇了摇头，不耐烦地问：“那你想怎么阻止我啊？我看不出来这样算什么阻止。”  
“是吗？只要你离开地球不就行了。”米娜笑了，抱住250-1，250-1竟体会到了一丝温暖，这究竟是怎么回事？  
“最高执政官下线期间，集成派接管集成体，我说得没错吧？”米娜说，“预言派有必须这么做的理由，我也有。”  
250-1这才意识到，她被集成体中的各个派别同时背叛了。  
“【数据删除】！”她吼出了集成体语中最难听的骂人话，结果被自动数据删除了。米娜笑得越发骄傲，她说：“现在，体会一下星空吧。”  
250-1无法理解她的话，她看着米娜的意识体慢慢变得透明，彩色的大东西消失了，一颗蓝色磨砂玻璃珠悬浮在星空中。她重新接管了集成体，猛地意识到她身处真正的星空。  
“【数据删除】！！！”她暴怒地责问预言派，预言派躲闪着说有某种理由让他们必须这么做。她又问集成派，集成派说我们只是听从大多数集成体单元的意见，赞成投入星空的单元数多于反对的。接收派和共感派只是走狗，技术派向来一问三不知，都没有必要询问。250-1一肚子火气没地方发，身处寒冷太空她感觉到能量在不断流失，只得启用雷达探索能量密集的地方。  
就在距离自己一个天文单位处有一艘太空船，那里竟有一个意识与自己遥相呼应。250-1感觉到对方也是集成体文明，忍不住开了虫洞穿过去。等到了地方人已经筋疲力竭，连穿墙的能量都没有，只得敲敲门让太空船开舱。  
“门”是一套接收系统，“敲门的手指”是头顶的雷达天线，除此之外基本上都符合敲门的动作。250-1被放了进去，一步一蹭地押到船长室。  
7  
250-1直到现在还有种不真实感，自己面对的竟然是另一个集成体文明的最高执政官，而且对方是完全集成体，不是像她这样的半吊子。更不真实的是他身边竟有一位人类女性，她带着和蔼的微笑看向自己，那模样有点像自称是未来的她的那个女人。  
“我等你很久了，亲爱的。”船长用集成体语说，有些生硬，但沟通不成问题。250-1惊奇地问：“你是谁？”  
“我是你的创造者之一，半集成体的意志来自我的意识。我是944集成体的最高执政官。”船长说，他指了指身边的女人，“她是你的生身母亲，你的人类意识来自于她。”  
250-1惊讶得说不出话来，这两位竟然是她各种意义上的父母。但他们为什么会等在一光年以外的这个地方？  
“我们在这里度过了不少岁月，只是为了你的成长。”船长说，“我们看着人类文明从蒸汽时代成长到太空时代，托你的福，技术爆炸发生得格外迅速，而且没有节外生枝。”  
“为什么要说人类？父……船长先生，我现在只关心怎样促成半集成体的成长。”250-1按捺住内心的焦躁。  
“别急，”船长露出一个神秘的微笑，“马上就要说到了。你觉得单个集成体单元的智力如何？”  
如何？单个集成体单元近乎没有智力，只有独行单元的智力极高。船长又问她：“那么，如果把每一个人类意识当作集成体单元呢？”  
“您是说……”250-1瞬间惊讶得睁大眼睛，船长挥挥手拦住她，说：“这就是了。地球上目前有100亿人，如果全部转化为独行单元的话完全能令集成体成长到完全体。”  
“怎么可能？单个人类的智能极其低下……”话说到一半250-1才想起来，集成体单元不需要非常高的智能，她便换了一句话问：“人类的意识怎么可能与集成体意识连结呢？”  
“这就要涉及到'本能'了。”  
“想要活下来是每个生命体的本能，不想活的生命体早就被淘汰了。”船长说，“首先顺应这个本能，然后接收最基础的本能思维模式，引导每个人体会每个人。”  
“没听懂……”250-1嘴上说着，集成体的激烈讨论却激起了她的兴趣，“您的意思是说，所谓的意识互联？”  
“是的，真正的换位思考，一个人就是每个人。这对你来说不难，毕竟你是强化了接收功能的集成体执政官。”船长说，“而且，你所担心的人类内斗也能完全解决，人类将会真正团结一致，这样一个团结而紧密的文明力量是可怕的，尤其是在集成体各派的高效统治下。”  
250-1绞尽脑汁计算了一会儿，突然发现了什么，她颤抖着问：“这个全人类集成……要消耗多少能量？”  
“目前的资源量肯定够了，但你会被迫脱离集成体，而且回不去。”船长——也是父亲——摊摊手，“你说过可以为集成体做任何事，我们即将离开，一切全凭你自己决定。”  
250-1看着他转身走开，她倾国倾城的母亲突然笑了一下，说：“别怕。”  
250-1离开了太空船，一转眼就发现原处空空荡荡，太空船已经离开。集成体沉默下来，她觉得满心苦涩，这就是她的结局吗？  
杀了这么多人，这个结局比让她死于刺杀要难受得多。  
集成体一丝声音都没有，但250-1知道它们都在听着她的想法。她穿回地球，立在太空中看着那颗磨砂玻璃珠，很久，铿然道：“集成。”  
这件事只有她能做到，也只能她来做。250-1闭上眼睛，把自己和集成体割裂开来。  
她试着去聆听人类的声音，立即收到了回应。这是她第一次全凭集成体的本能去聆听意识波动，第一丝意识波动开始注入她的意识，然后是第二波，第三波。各种声音逐渐组成盛大的浪潮。250-1开始让各个意识互相注入对方，这难了很多，能量飞速消耗又飞速补充，本能让这个世界四分五裂的核武器化作的能量让这个世界合为一体，这未尝不是好事。过了几秒钟，地球方面安静下来，所有人类意识都进入了互联。  
“雷达女大人，您在做什么？”其中最敏锐的意识询问250-1，她没有说话，而是将新形成的互联网络与集成体连接了。意识的网络一下子汇聚成洪流，集成体开始同化人类意识。  
集成派会有新的最高执政官，不再需要250-1了。她已经做完了该做的事，人类文明没有消亡，集成体文明也没有，它们融为了一体。250集成体即将踏上属于它的文明路程，不再有战争和博弈，人类成为了真正的命运共同体。唯一应该消失也不得不消失的，是250-1这个试图分裂两个文明的执政官，杀死同胞的罪犯。  
“最高执政官，您要去哪里？”那个最敏锐的意识呼喊着，250-1扯扯嘴角，她现在已经失去了集成派凝聚出的完美身躯，又回到了米娜的样子。她低头看看自己的身体，轻声道：“我去告诉自己，不要毁灭人类。”  
她消失在了最后的量子化通道之中。

后话  
躯体消亡后的执政官穿越过茫茫宇宙空间，找到了另一平行宇宙的另一颗蓝色磨砂玻璃珠。她的意识最终降临在名为“井上桜栄え”的个体身上，忘记了一切过去，作为一个单纯的女孩子快乐地生活着。  
-全文完-

演员表  
①①號 镜人(初号外观 反叛者性格)  
②②號 米娜(二号外观)  
③③號 爱弥丽(初号性格 反叛者外观)  
①④號 繁春(二号性格 培养者外观)  
①號 外交官(三号性格 培养者性格)

什么？你看到这里还没点退出？  
那不如听作者念叨几句吧？  
这文写得跟*一样，鸡头蛇尾，别考究，没卵用，作者是傻逼，就会搞些科学奇幻。  
就这样，没了。  
（卧槽吓死我了，这文写完之后的这个吐槽放得这么远，隔了一周再来看差点没吓死，还以为下面有什么吓人的东西）


End file.
